


Without Insight

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: In this brief poem, Mulder can't see the Truth in Scully in his search for it.





	Without Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Without Insight  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: G  
Category: Poem, M/S UST.  
Summary: Mulder lacks insight into real truth before his eyes. Spoilers: None  
Archive: Anywhere; anytime. Please ask. Disclaimer: Mulder and his partner belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Prooductions and Fox Studios. No copyright infringement intended; no money made from this fiction. 

Without Insight 

Now here's a man who needs to see:  
What's come to pass and what's to be.  
He has the angst, the need, the wantEndeavours   
much amidst all tauntYet   
cannot see that real truth lies  
In Scully's sweet and soft blue eyes. 

Pattie   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
